1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method. More specifically, the present technology relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method having a photographing means, and acquiring a facial image of a user by the photographing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-227278 [B60K 28/10, G08B 21/00] laid-open on Aug. 16, 1994. As to a driver state detecting apparatus of the related art, an input facial image of a driver is binarized, and where eyeballs exists within the binarized image is determined. Then, the eyeball existing area is scanned to detect successive black pixels, and according to the setting of a determination reference whether or not a black eye part exists, opening or closing the eyes are detected.
However, in the related art, opening and closing the eyes can be detected, but a motion of closing only one eye cannot be detected.